leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V7.12
** * Missions system |Release = June 14th, 2017 |Related = 7.12 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.11 |Next = V7.13 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1650.png|2017 LPL SN Gaming ProfileIcon1651.png|2017 LJL Burning Core ProfileIcon1652.png|2017 CBLOL TEAM ONE ProfileIcon1660.png|2017 LMS Raise Gaming ProfileIcon1661 Daybreak.png|Daybreak ProfileIcon1662 Nightfall.png|Nightfall ProfileIcon1663.png|Dawnblade ProfileIcon1664.png|Nightblade ProfileIcon1665.png|Dawnbringer ProfileIcon1666.png|Nightbringer ProfileIcon1667.png|Order ProfileIcon1668.png|Chaos ProfileIcon1669.png|Reign of Order ProfileIcon1670.png|Reign of Chaos ProfileIcon2078.png|2017 VCSA LG Red ProfileIcon2079.png|2017 VCSA Fighters Gaming The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Dawnbringer Ward.png|Dawnbringer Ward Nightbringer Ward.png|Nightbringer Ward Client changes * Assassin-only game mode: Blood Moon returns from 6/16/17 (12:00 PT) to 6/27/17 (04:00 PT). * New "Missions" system. Complete missions to earn rewards. Example of missions: ** Thief of Time: Play 1 game as . (Disables Shield of Light) *** icon. ** A Legend Rises: Get 10 kills and/or assist. *** Key fragment ** Reach the Peak: Complete 3 other missions. *** Gemstone ** Serpent Acolyte: Win 2 games with at least 10 kills and/or assists. (Must own Banner of the Serpent ward) *** Hextech chest ** Shield of Light: Play 1 game as (Disables Thief of Time) *** icon. * A "More Unread" bar will appear if you've got unread messages higher up or further down your friends list. Click the bar to automatically scroll to the message notification. This setting can be toggled off via the "Chat & Friends" tab of the Settings menu. * Chat history once again generates date lines when spanning across multiple days. This setting can be toggled off via the Settings cog in the chat window. (Note: Toggling date lines off for one conversation will toggle 'em off for all conversations!) League of Legends V7.12 General ;End of Game Stats * Added Crowd Control Score: the combined duration of all CC effects you've applied over the game. ;Summoner Level Progression * We've made some minor adjustments to the 1-30 experience curve so players level at a smoother rate, rather than spiking at levels 5, 10, and 20. Total 1-30 experience requirements are very slightly lower. Monsters ; * Fixed a bug preventing the summoned Rift Herald from being . * Pinging Rift Herald no longer produces a debug string in chat. Champions ; * ** Enemies affected by the charm no longer walk in the wrong direction if they cast a spell the instant before being hit by the charm. ; * ** Can now properly proc the bonus damage and energy restore against the summoned . ; * ** Quote when killing is no longer heard by everyone on the map. ** Fixed a bug where she could become covered in a blue overlay for the rest of the match if polymorphed by while in combat. ** *** Fixed a bug where could get the same blue overlay if casting on any enemy affected by an allied Yordle Snap Trap. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Empowered second attack bonus damage increased to 100% from 80%. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 58 from 56. * ** Basic attacks now deal 80% magic damage and 20% physical damage from 50% on both types. * ** and can now be buffered during Valkyrie's travel time. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it affected too large of an area on the return when Ekko is dead. ** Now properly applies on the return when Ekko is dead. ; * General ** Must now actually fire a basic attack to command turrets to focus a target. Issuing an attack command and immediately cancelling it no longer triggers the redirect. * ** Now properly charges nearby turret beam attacks even if it kills an enemy. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Tooltip now mentions that the ability can be casted on . * ** Tooltip now mentions Daisy's stats and AP scalings. ; * ** Now grants 50 bonus range. ; * ** Fixed a bug where his recall audio desynced from the animation when enemies lost and then regained vision of him during the channel. * ** *** Now correctly plays the electric buzz SFX for the spawning and despawning of his Acceleration Gate. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Shield strength reduced to from . * ** Percentage of original shield to nearby allied champions reduced to 30% from 50%. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 57 from 54. * ** Wolf dash speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Zone duration now waits to begin counting down until Wolf reaches the cast location. Casting during Wolf's travel time will still grant the reduced cooldown. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 70. ; * ** No longer fizzles if a spellshield affecting her (ex. ) is broken within seconds of cast start. ; * ** Fixed a bug where evolved body parts visually reverted back to base form after the polymorph wore off. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Beam base damage reduced to from . ** Beam AP ratio reduced to from . ** and now properly purge only the suppression portion of Nether Grasp. Beam damage will continue to tick as long as Malzahar's target stays within a 1250-range. ; * ** Death VFX now correctly play during his death animation. ; * ** Now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * ** Cooldown availability now displays accurately for allies in the HUD. ** Enemies affected by the charm no longer walk in the wrong direction if they cast a spell the instant before being hit by the charm. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Armor growth increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Is now much harder to dodge. Rek'Sai's target should no longer be able to walk out of damage range without exceptional amounts of movement speed (or a dash/flash). ; * ** Heat decay start increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Heat decay speed changed to 10 per tick every second from 5 for 5 ticks, then 10 per tick every seconds. * ** Damage to minions reduced to 75% from 100%. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 6 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Now correctly reveals itself from brush and Fog of War when triggered. ; * ** The tail end of her recall SFX now play consistently. ; * General ** Sphere-popping SFX now correctly play during her death animation. * ** Sphere-popping SFX now correctly play during her death animation. * ** Fixed a bug where, in some languages, the tooltip contained information about an in-testing mechanic that was never released. ; * ** Can no longer Devour a summoned . ; * ** Fixed a bug where his laugh wasn't playing correctly when landing a killing blow with it. ; * ** Being able to basic attack while the ability is firing. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** *** Now correctly shouts his VO when casting it. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Must now actually fire a basic attack to command plants to focus a target. Issuing an attack command and immediately cancelling it no longer triggers the redirect. Items ; * Aura range indicator now represents the actual range. ; * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Ability power reduced to 30 from 40. * Base mana regeneration increased to 100% from 75%. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. * Premitigation damage stored as Blood Charges increased to 25% from 20%. * Gain for every . Disables on your other items. * Gain for every . ; * + + = ** + + = * Base health regeneration increased to 125% from 0%. * Mana reduced to 0 from 400. * Builds up to 20% bonus movement speed over 2 seconds while near turrets, fallen turrets and Void Gates. ; * On-hit effect no longer applies a stack of . ; * Restored mana upon killing units passive is now . ; * Cost increased to from . ; * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Active shield VFX have also been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost is still . ; * Fixed a bug where self-damage reduction was applying twice to basic attacks. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Armor reduced to 20 from 25. ; * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost is still . ; * + + = ** + + = * Cooldown reduction increased to 10% from 0%. * Base health regeneration reduced to 0 from 100%. ; * Shield strength reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Active shield strength now scales with of caster's bonus health}}. ; * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost is still . ; * + + = ** + + = * Armor reduced to 30 from 40. ; * Health reduced to 200 from 300. * Base health regeneration reduced to 50% from 75%. * Base mana regeneration increased to 150% from 125%. * Heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Heal is affected 3 times as much by amplifiers. ** Considering increased +30% (10% 3) healing, heal reduced to from level)}}. ; * Item icon updated. ; * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * + + = ** + + = * Health reduced to 400 from 500. * Armor increased to 30 from 0. * Cooldown reduction increased to 10% from 0%. * 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores spent as health, up to 25 health per cast (Toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). * Active slowing nova now automatically triggers if an enemy champion is within close proximity. * Active slowing nova being triggered manually early. ; * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ; * Remade and renamed to Zeke's Convergence from Zeke's Harbinger. * + + = ** + + + = * Ability power reduced to 0 from 50. * Armor increased to 60 from 30. * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * Casting your ultimate near your ally summons a local frost storm for 10 seconds. As the storm rages, nearby enemies are slowed by 20% and your ally's attacks burn their targets for over 2 seconds (45 second cooldown). * Basic attacking a burning enemy ignites your frost storm to deal 40 magic damage per second and slow by 40% instead for 3 seconds. * When within 1000-units of each other, you and your Conduit will generate 1 charge every second, up to 100, with a bonus / charges whenever you or your ally attack, and / on spell cast. At 100 charge, dealing damage grants you and your Conduit and for 8 seconds. All current charge is lost if you move further than 1000-units apart or hold onto 100 charge for longer than 5 seconds. * Active conduit cooldown reduced to 0 seconds from 60. * Active conduit tooltip changed to "Bind to an ally without an existing Conduit." from "Bind to target ally. This will remove all other Conduits on your target.". ; * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost is still . May 15th Hotfix ; * ** Fixed a bug where the boxes were visible to all enemy players through Fog of War. es:V7.12 fr:V7.12 pl:V7.12 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes